


Love Languages

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [10]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Love Languages, brief mention of 84 again if you haven’t seen that, fluffy february, like actual 100 word drabbles, look at them living their best lives, love that for them, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Drabbles of WonderTrev living their best lives as examples of the five love languages.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! As I said earlier in the day on a discussion board, “my understanding of this concept is a little weak” and in this instance I mean the love language Acts of Service. I get it, but it did not fully process and vibe.
> 
> But hey, I actually stuck to proper 100 word Drabble form this time! Woo!

\-----  
Words of Affirmation  
\-----

The first time, Steve says it when he thinks she won’t be able to hear, when he doesn’t believe they’ll ever have another chance.

The second time, Diana says it under circumstances that are both similar yet different, because there’s still a world trying to tear itself to pieces, and they still have to part to keep it from doing so.

The third time, Steve has just materialized in Diana’s living room, and both of them are caught up in a myriad of emotions. They spit it out at the same time, and then again, and again. Because they can.

\-----  
Quality Time  
\-----

Many evenings are spent sprawled out on the couch or seated at the table. Sometimes they’re practically on top of each other, cuddling or napping or watching the tv, and sometimes they’re sitting opposite one another, each absorbed in a laptop or stacks of books, knees bumping every few links clicked or pages turned.

There was more, of course. Date nights and picnics and days out and days in, car rides and walks and everything in between. And if all they managed was to fall into bed together at the end of a ridiculously long day, well, they’ll count that.

\-----  
Acts of Service  
\-----

There is a fine line to be walked in offering assistance for everyday tasks, an even finer one for taking the initiative and doing them. None of this is an issue, of course, with proper communication and attention to detail.

It’s with somewhat unexpected ease that they fall into their routines. A glance at the calendar determines who makes dinner, or if they order out. Basic upkeep is handled by whoever has the lightest schedule at the moment, and quick texts tell who can pick up lunch or start the laundry or set the DVR. Limits are acknowledged and respected.

\-----  
Gifts  
\-----

They give a lot. For others, for each other.

Mostly it’s small things. Leaving the last cookie, or buying an extra coffee, or plucking a particularly pretty flower.

More than once, it’s a larger affair, clothing and identification documents and whatever else is deemed appropriate for the time period, though there have been squabbles over whether or not these purchases count as gifts or merely necessities.

Then there are the intangibles, the giving of attention or sharing of stories or stream of encouragement and support. And sometimes something more tangible, like a bracelet of leather or a ring of gold.

\-----  
Touch  
\-----

They do a lot of hand holding, leading each other somewhere (as if they wouldn’t follow regardless) or casually throughout the day. In slightly more private settings, it expands to shoulders and necks and faces, with the occasional peck on the lips or frisky slide south.

Leaving brings touching foreheads and all encompassing arms wrapped tight. Arriving home, there are tender kisses and fingers in hair. Even in passing from one room to the next, there’s the clasp of a shoulder here, a hand across a back there. They’re nearly always in contact, for as long as they can be.


End file.
